opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zrodzeni w obliczu bólu. Rozdział II
Rozdział II „Krew zawrzała.” Dochodziła godzina osiemnasta. Siedziałem w salonie, na tapczanie wpatrując się w żelazne wskazówki zegara. Niekiedy jego tykanie mnie uspokaja, ale teraz doprowadzało mnie do szału. Cholera, jak to możliwe? Ten sam chłopak co ze snu… no tak w teorii. Teraz wygląda na starszego, miał zarost na brodzie i był wyższy. Nic poza tym się nie zmieniło. Wstałem z kanapy i poszedłem do swojego pokoju po telefon. Drewniane schody skrzypiały za każdym moim stąpnięciem. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju i zgarnąłem telefon, który leżał na półce obok. Wybrałem numer do Izzy. Przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha i czekałem, aż odbierze, przy tym słuchając dźwięków sygnałów. Za trzecim odebrała. - Halo?! – powiedziała. - Cześć. – powiedziałem niewinnie. - Och, to Ty, Deny. Cześć… - Izzy, powiedz mi coś więcej o tym chłopaku. – przerwałem jej. -O Billim? Nie możesz po prostu przyjść do mnie i porozmawiać? Zaraz goście przyjdą. Muszę być gotowa. – rzekła i rozłączyła się. - Cholera. – powiedziałem. Nie ważne, że to był przejaw chamstwa ze strony Isabelle, ale to, że ciągle próbuje unikać tematu o tym chłopaku doprowadza mnie do szału. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej ruszyć do niej i pogadać na jego temat. Podbiegłem do szafy wyciągnąć jakieś lepsze ciuchy i po minucie już byłem przy drzwiach wyjściowych, ubrany i gotowy. Pchnąłem klamkę i zgasiłem światło. Na dworze na szczęście były oświecone lampy, więc na spokojnie mogłem ruszyć w stronę domu Isabelle. Idę w stronę jej domu, jestem już blisko, tylko parę metrów… aż tu nagle ktoś z basowym głosem woła za mną: - Zaczekaj! Zamurowało mnie. Moje serce zaczyna szybciej bić, już wiem kto to. Odwracam się na pięcie i patrzę przed siebie. Tak, to ten chłopak. - Billy – mówię wyciągając przede mnie rękę na powitanie. On podbiega chwytając mnie tak mocno za nią, że prawie syknąłem z bólu. - Cześć, widzę, że mnie pamiętasz – powiedział radośnie. Kiwnął głową wskazując na dom Izzy, dając mi do zrozumienia, że możemy iść. - Widzę, że chcesz coś ode mnie, w końcu niecodziennie ktoś, kogo tak naprawdę nie znasz, zagaduje do Ciebie. – zacząłem niepewnie. - Och, ja sądzę, że znasz mnie doskonale. – na sam dźwięk jego pewnego głosu moje tęczówki zaczęły się pomniejszać ze strachu. Cholera, czy on już wiedział? – Wybacz w ogóle za dzisiaj, że tak przeszyłem Cię wzrokiem. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie zemdlejesz mi tutaj. – No, szlag by to… - Naprawdę? Aż tak byłem przerażony. – spróbowałem zgrywać głupca. Nieudolnie, ale liczą się chęci. - No tak! Jak opowiedziałem później to Iggy przez telefon, to powiedziała, że nie byłeś zachwycony moim widokiem. Podobno robiłeś jej kazanie na temat „zadawanie się ze starszymi to zła sprawa”. – Iggy? Ten debil ma czelność nadawanie jej swoich przezwisk? To nie wygląda dobrze. – Swoją drogą, ile masz lat i jak się nazywasz? - Deny. W grudniu kończę czternaście lat. – odpowiedziałem niechętnie. - Ty już wiesz jak się nazywam, więc nie muszę Ci mówić. Ja mam szesnaście lat. W styczniu następnego roku będę miał siedemnaście. – TRZY LATA STARSZY ODE MNIE? Ta impreza to będzie niewypał. - To spoko. – stanęliśmy przed drzwiami domu Isabelle. Podjąłem - Dzięki za rozmowę. Muszę lecieć do… - Ależ, nie ma za co! – przerwał mi przy okazji pukając z całej siły w drzwi. – Następnym razem będziemy mieli więcej czasu. O! – krzyknął widząc solenizantkę w drzwiach – Cześć Iggy! - Cześć Billy! – uściskała go mocno. Potem spojrzała na mnie. – O, cześć, Deny. Nareszcie jesteś, czekałam na Ciebie. – Wybacz, kochanie. – powiedziałem bez entuzjazmu. - Wchodźcie, śmiało! Mam wolną chatę, starzy wyjechali dwie godziny temu. – Billy od razu skorzystał z propozycji, ja natomiast pokręciłem lekko głową, mówiąc, że zaraz przyjdę. Izzy przymknęła lekko drzwi wchodząc za chłopakiem. Kiedy głosy z przedpokoju ucichły powiedziałem sam do siebie: - Cholera. „Następnym razem”? Czy ten gościu ma zamiar mnie nachodzić? – nie wiem, dodałem w myślach. Czas na tajemniczą imprezę nadszedł. Wybiła godzina jedenasta. Przez całe cztery godziny było jedzenie i tańce. Uff! Jaka ulga. Miałem powoli dość tej durnej muzyki Disco Polo. Ach, brakuje mi trochę głośniejszej muzyki! Goście zaczęli się rozchodzić. Wszyscy się ściskali nawzajem, aż w końcu z pięćdziesięciu ludzi, zrobiła się mała grupka, licząca piętnaście osób. Isabelle podjęła głosem: - Okay! Zaczyna się PRAWDZIWA impreza, tylko dla wybranych. Chodźmy, zabierzmy, co chcemy i idźmy do lasu! – odpowiedział jej chórek głosów. Nadal nie byłem zachwycony pomysłem, ale musiałem. Nie chciałem zepsuć imprezy Izzy. Zgarnąłem butelkę Sprite’a i poszedłem za nią. Do lasu nie dzieliła nas daleka droga. Była dokładnie parę metrów za domem państwa Fray. Szliśmy gęsiego przez pole, aż dotarliśmy do stosu drew otoczonych kamiennymi cegłami. Isabelle powiedziała: - Dotarliśmy na miejsce! Tutaj odbędzie się prawdziwa impreza, ha ha! – zaśmiała się dziwnie - Henry, wyciągnij alkohol! – wskazała na swojego kuzyna. - Się wie! – powiedział ochoczo. Zaraz, alkohol?! Przecież jeszcze nie jesteśmy pełnoletni. Cholera, nie wezmę do gęby, choćby kropli. Henry wyciągnął; pięć butelek wódki, i piętnaście puszek piwa. Każdemu rozdał po jednej. Korzystając z okazji, schowałem ją za wielkim konarem. Kiedy każdy już wypił swoją porcję, drugi chłopak, bodajże był to drugi kuzyn Isabelle rozpalił ognisko wlewając doń trochę wódki. Wtedy Izzy powiedziała: - Niech każdy weźmie sobie coś do siedzenia. Zaczynamy grę w Prawdę lub Wyzwanie – rozległ się szmer niezadowolenia – a potem będą tańce i pierwsze kolejki. – na to ludzie odpowiedzieli chórkiem zadowolenia. Tak jak kazała, każdy wziął sobie coś do siedzenia, czy to konar od drzewa, czy usypał sobie górkę ziemi. Ja między Isabelle, a Billem. Kiedy reszta jeszcze szukała, na czym tu usiąść, spojrzałem mu w oczy. Malował się w nich niepokój. Skierował swój wzrok na mnie i uśmiechnął się smutno. Odwróciłem głowę. Czy ja naprawdę zaczynam się o niego martwić? - Ja zaczynam – powiedziała Isabelle wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. – Hmm, Gwendoline, prawda czy wyzwanie? – Gwendoline, to była najprawdopodobniej jej przyjaciółka. Skierowałem wzrok na niską szatynkę, która skuliła się lekko i odrzekła: - Prawda. - No dobra… - zaczęła Izzy – Czy to prawda, że każdy Twój chłopak choć raz Cię przeleciał? - spytała. – Ekhm. – odchrząknęła – Nie, to nie jest prawda. Przysięgam. - Dobra, dobra. Wierzę Ci, stara. Teraz Ty wybierasz ofiarę. - Hmm, Henry, wybierasz… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ chłopak jej przerwał. - Wyzwanie. – rzekł pewien siebie. Po chwili namysłu, Gwendoline powiedziała: - Dobra, a więc… powiedz co skrywasz w środku, jakiś sekret. - Proste. Jestem gejem. – odrzekł bez namysłu. Spojrzałem na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. - Okay. – powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna – Teraz Ty. – kiwnęła w stronę Henrego. - Dobra, no to w takim razie… - przejechał nas swoim złowrogim wzrokiem. – Deny – cholera, padło na mnie. – wybierasz… - Wybieram wyzwanie. – powiedziałem ochoczo. Błagam, tylko coś normalnego… - W takim razie masz pocałować chłopaka obok. – wskazał palcem na Billy’ego. – Ale tak prawdziwie. Z języczkiem też. Kategoria:Zrodzeni w obliczu bólu (opowiadanie)